Big Time Flu
by rockmysocks456
Summary: The BTR boys are all getting sick, whump all around! No slash, only friendship.
1. Guhhbleshyou

_* Oh no, the BTR boys are all gonna get sick! That's unfortunate. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Carlos sneezed.

A simple sneeze begins our story.

He had not bothered to cover his mouth or nose and Logan cringed away. He was a sixteen year old with considerable medical knowledge, but he didn't need it to know that sneezing on someone spread germs.

"Carlos," He began wiping the residue from his face, "For future reference: cover your freakin' mouth."

"Right, sorry, sorry..." Carlos replied and sneezed again, covering his mouth this time.

"Guhbleshhyou." Logan mumbled.

Carlos interpreted this as 'God bless you' because for whatever reason, no one seems to take the time to pronounce it properly anymore. Anyways, moving on...

They were in Rocque Records at the time, just waiting for Gustavo to scream orders of two hours of dancing, or harmonizing _again_ for another hour, or something similar. Kendall and James had hardly noticed Carlos sneeze, both being preoccupied with a debate they were having.

"Megan Fox." Kendall snapped.

"Kim Kardashian." James retorted.

"Megan Fox!"

"Kim Kardashian!"

"No way! Did you _see_ Transformers?"

"Have you _seen _Kim Kardashian?"

Carlos went into a painful sounding coughing fit, that went on just long enough for both James and Kendall to turn towards him.

"You okay, Carlitos?" Kendall asked.

"'M fine..." He mumbled and coughed again, "Just gonna go tuh sleep..."

Carlos slid off the couch and onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Carlos!" The three _conscious_ BTR boys cried out.

"Uh...! Logan! Why'd he pass out?" James demanded.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "I'm guessing flu, or something like that?"

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" Kendall wondered aloud.

"Does it matter?" Logan snapped, gesturing to the unconscious latino.

"Wake up, Carlos!" James said nervously, tapping the side of his face hurridly.

"Wh-?" Carlos croaked, opening his eyes.

Logan pulled him to his feet, and took his arm, throwing it over his shoulder to support him.

"Tell Gustavo I'm taking Carlos home, I'll be back in like ten minutes." Logan told the other two who nodded.

They knew Logan would knew best when it came to health issues, and decided if something happened on the way, it'd be more of a help to have Logan with him than Kendall or James.

* * *

The Palm Woods wasn't too far from Rocque Records, and Logan made it there without much trouble. He continued to support Carlos across the lobby, and into the elevator finally shouldering open their apartment door, startling Mrs. Knight who was on the couch watching re-runs of the Sopranos.

"What's wrong, Logan?" She asked instantaneously, spotting the weakened Carlos.

"Carlos passed out, I'm guessing it's probably the flu or something." Logan explained, helping Carlos into his room, and dumping him carefully onto his bed.

"Thanks for taking him home, sweetie." Mrs. Knight said in a motherly tone, giving Logan a quick squeeze he still looked concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

Logan nodded knowing she was right, and returned to Rocque Records.

Two hours later, Logan coughed.


	2. Another Man Down

_* Chapter 2! Don't worry **TealMoose**, Kendall will be sick soon enough. **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Logan tried to play off the cough for clearing his throat, but he knew. The room began to spin dizzingly and he said nervously,

"Uh, I'll be right back gotta uh... Gotta pee."

Gustavo deathstared him and said, "Fine! But only because I don't want the DOGS to think they can tinkle on the carpet!"

Logan nodded, "Uh, right. Sure, got it."

He left the room and walked down the hallway, trying to get a grip. He shivered. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to the thermostat mounted on the wall. It read seventy five degrees. That wasn't cold at all, why was he shivering. But he knew. He'd be ashamed of himself if he _didn't_ know.

He was sick. Probably with the flu like Carlos. But he couldn't get sick. He despised being sick. He wanted to be a doctor to help people, but he did _not_ want people to help him. Not with schoolwork, not with learning to drive, so he _definitely_ did not want someone to help him get better. It made him feel incredibly vulnerable.

He went into a rough coughing fit and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. _Sweating. When I'm cold? That's a yes to the fever then..._

_Get ahold of yourself, Logan! _He told himself silently, _You've always hid your ailments before and that's not about to change!_

He took a deep breath, and returned to the studio.

* * *

Carlos sat bolt upright. Breathing heavily he looked around. Sweat slipped down his face and Mrs. Knight was in the doorway in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong, hun?" She asked sweetly.

"H-Had the _scariest_ dream ever!" Carlos told her.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"N-No, it was _too_ scary-" Carlos turned pale as he sat up farther, and he then dropped back down, fainting again.

Mrs. Knight crossed the room, and swiftly pressed her hand to his forehead. His fever hadn't improved, in fact she was quite sure it had gotten worse.

* * *

"Alright dogs, enough harmonies, that wierd X guy wants to see you." Gustavo roared, making the 'X' with his arms as he said it.

"Ughh... Fine..." Kendall mumbled.

He was surprised by the fact that the other two hadn't joined him in the complaining.

He looked over at James and his heart skipped a beat. He was paper white, except for a dull flush of red on his cheeks.

"You okay, James?" Kendall asked him curiously.

"Yeah, I'm good. Pshh, when am I _not_ good?" James said, waving away the question.

Mr. X beckoned them towards him, as they entered the room and promptly shouted, startling them all,

"You will do ZIS!"

He proceeded to show them a complicated dance routine which the guys did their best repeat.

James suddenly slowed, his eyelids drooping he fell to his knees coughing and collapsed sideways to the floor.

"JAMES!"

Gustavo, who had been in the room next door came hurrying in, Kelly close behind,

"YOU, DOGS NEED TO STOP PASSING OUT ON ME!" He roared, spraying them with spit, "KELLY, GET THIS ONE HOME."

Kendall stood awestruck beside Logan and gave a distinct shiver.


	3. Dropping Like Flies

_* Here you go **TealMoose** Kendall finally passed out! Don't worry, next chapter we'll see more on him ;] Anyways, **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Another one?" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, as she spotted Kelly supporting an unconscious James.

"Unfortunately." Kelly replied, her voice strained from the deadweight of James on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Kelly." Mrs. Knight said, and relieved her of James, dragging him carefully into his room.

She lifted him onto his bed and tapped his cheek gently,

"James? James hunny, wake up..."

* * *

_"James?"_

Mrs. Knight's voice echoed in James' feverish mind and he wondered what on Earth was happening. Her voice sounded so distant, slowly ebbing closer as the darkness he had been thrown into began to deteriorate. He opened his eyes, and squeezed them shut again as the light reached his eyes causing him to wince. He opened them again, and saw a blurred screen obscuring his vision.

He blinked it away dazedly and rasped,

"Mrs. Knight?"

"Are you okay, hunny?" She simpered and he shrugged.

"I dunno, I passed out if that helps you at all..." He mumbled.

Then he remembered something, and asked suddenly, "Is Carlos okay?"

"I think Logan was right, it's probably the flu. KATIE?"

"YEAH?" Kendall's little sister called back.

"CAN YOU GET THE THERMOMETER FROM CARLOS' ROOM?"

"SURE."

James' head throbbed at the volume of the voices and he felt a lasting chill run down his spine and he shivered.

Katie appeared in the doorway and James noticed something he never thought he'd see on her face. Worry. She handed her mother the thermometer who crossed the room, returning to James she turned it on and stuck it under his tongue.

It was uncomfortable and irritating, but it didn't take long before there was a loud beep and Mrs. Knight removed it. She read and swiftly, placing it on the nightstand she said,

"101. You should go to sleep James, let me know if you need anything."

He quickly obliged, sinking down against his pillow he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kendall felt an painful burning in the back of his throat and went into a series of painful coughs. It was so sudden, that fatigue fell over him that he dropped down to his knees and Logan had to grab him from under his arms to keep him from sinking to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gustavo barked.

"It's nothing, just lost my balance there..." Kendall lied as his eyes threatned to close.

"No, Kendall, it's not nothing." Logan said firmly, though his own voice had weakened.

"KELLY!"

"I just got back- Again?"

"Take this dog home, Kelly- Don't give me that- You can leave early today if you take him." Gustavo finally offered.

"Fine." Kelly said and Kendall sank lower in Logan's grip, no longer conscious.

* * *

"MOM! It's Kendall now." Katie called as she opened the door to let Kelly in.

"Jeez! These boys are dropping like flies..." Mrs. Knight said gesturing for Katie to come help her take Kendall into his room.

Once Kendall was safely in his bed, Mrs. Knight returned to the kitchen and asked Kelly seriously,

"Is Logan okay? And _never_ take his word for it, he hates admitting weakness and if he's sick, he's not gonna tell you. He's gonna try and handle it himself."

Kelly shrugged, her eyebrows furrowed, "I honestly don't know. He wasn't looking so good, but I could be wrong."

"Well, thanks again, Kelly." Mrs. Knight said as she departed.

"Alright, Katie!" Mrs. Knight said turning to her, "We're gonna need, blankets, tissues, cold washcloths and tea!"

"Yes, m'am!"

* * *

"Alright, dog, and no I don't mean that in the 'dawg' sense, I mean an actual DOG. Now, _dog_, I guess you can go practise the routine with Mr. X. Unless of course, you're gonna pass out too." Gustavo said, eyeing Logan suspiciously.

"I'm fine." Logan said.

"Then GO!"

Logan did as told, and found Mr. X.

"Okay, you will do ZIS." Mr. X demonstrated another complex dance routine.

Logan worked for about twenty minutes when Kelly confessed her worries to Gustavo.

"He doesn't look so good. See, he's all pale and sweaty."

"Guys get sweaty when they work out." Gustavo shrugged.

"You can't be serious!" Kelly snapped, "Look at him!"

Gustavo surveyed Logan closely, mainly to shut up Kelly but did see it.

There were dark shadows beneath his eyes, he was in fact paler than usual, and he was sweating alot for twenty minutes of dancing.

Logan coughed, shrugging it off he continued until- His eyes rolled back in his head, and before anyone could stop him, his face met the floor.


	4. This Is Gonna Be A Long Couple of Days

_* Sorry for the delay, anyways... **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Mrs. Knight bent over her son, throwing a blanket over top of him as he shivered despite his high fever. Even under the thick, fuzzy cloth, he trembled and Mrs. Knight bit her lip.

It always had to be together didn't it? Those four never did _anything_ apart from each other. And apparently, that includes getting sick. First had come Carlos, having fainted at the studio, Logan had been responsible enough to take him home. Then James, who hadn't yet regained consciousness but when he did Mrs. Knight was sure he'd ask about if too much sweat would affect his complexion. And finally, her own son, though all of them seemed like it, Kendall.

He'd always been a trooper and probably would've carried on most of the day like this had it not been for Logan's protests. Kendall would always admit a problem, he knew it was the only way to solve it, but he was a guy who could say, "Hey, I've got the flu." And still continue about his day, suffering internally but remaining too defiant to go back to bed.

Then there was Logan. Mrs. Knight had no doubt in her mind that any second now, he'd be at the door, conscious or not, she wasn't sure, but he'd be there, just as sick as the rest of them.

A knock on the door confirmed this.

Kelly stood in the doorway, with Logan's arm draped over her shoulders as she dragged him.

"Kelly, I am so sorry you've been running around with these stupid boys all day." Mrs. Knight apologized as Katie hurried foward to help her mom with Logan.

"It's fine, if I play my cards right and mention 'unfair treatment of employees' to Gustavo I might be able to get a raise. He's not a fan of lawsuits and there's nothing in my contract that says I have to drag around teenage boys all day." Kelly said smirking.

"Thanks again!" Mrs. Knight said and very suddenly Logan's eyes snapped open and he became aware of what had happened.

"Hey, Mrs. Knight, guess I fell asleep or-"

"Don't lie, Logan." Mrs. Knight said firmly, "You're sick, I can tell! I know when something's wrong and-"

Before he could get away she pressed a hand to his forehead and snapped, "You're burning up, you are definitely _not_ fine!"

Logan shrugged trying to walk away, "Just a cold or allergies or...or..." His eyelids fluttered and his knees gave way.

With surprising agility both Katie and Mrs. Knight grabbed hold of Logan before he hit the ground a second time. Together, they took him to his room, covering him with a blanket, though he continued to twitch in his sleep.

"This is gonna be a long couple of days, Katie." Mrs. Knight said, "Katie?"

She turned around to see her only daughter thoroughly washing her hands at the sink.

"What? Sick people are gross, I don't want the flu!"

Mrs. Knight smiled and did the same.

* * *

Kendall winced in pain as his throat burned with lasting pain. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, only partially confused about how he got here, he ignored this and stood. He had to grab onto the end of the dresser to keep from falling, and held the doorframe, until he realized there was nothing to hold onto in the hallway.

"Kendall, hunny, what are you doing?" Mrs. Knight said, rushing foward and assisting him in the normally simple task we call standing.

"Getting some water." He croaked, surprised by how awful he sounded.

"I'll get it, hun, get back in bed." She said, kissing his warm forehead he stumbled over to bed.

She returned with the water which he downed in a second, but it did not help the pain in his throat.

* * *

James awoke with a start, and looked around.

"Oh, hey Katie." He said weakly, seeing her sitting over by the door in a chair reading a magazine.

"Hi, James."

"How bad is sweat for my complexion?" He asked worridly.

"Don't worry about it." Katie replied smiling, turning a page.

James pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at Katie with dark, shadowed eyes and mumbled,

"Being sick sucks."

"Yeah, well don't give me any of your nasty germs."

"Who's that on the cover?" James asked, referring to the magazine Katie was flipping through.

Katie turned it over in her hands, "Kim Kardashian."

James shifted slightly and said casually, "Think I could have a look at that...?"

Katie sighed, smiling and threw it to him.


	5. Sweat

_* Sorry for the delay! **READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

It was an hour since Katie had left James' room to help her mother with the others, when Mrs. Knight asked sweetly,

"Katie, hun, think you could check on James for me?"

Katie sighed deeply, "Fine..."

She trudged from Kendall's room down the hall to James and knocked audibly on the doorframe.

"James?"

He only mumbled something indistinctive so Katie crossed the room to his bed, and smirked as she saw Kim Kardashian's giant ass on the cover of the magazine James had been admiring. The magazine was still open, laying over James' face like a collapsed tent. Katie picked it up and immediately dropped it shaking her hands in disgust when she felt moisture on the open pages.

She reluctantly picked it up, flinging it off the bed and across the room. James was sweating. Alot. Katie pulled one of his many blankets off, and he then began shivering like he was naked in the Arctic.

For those of you readers who are now picturing James naked in the snow, this is a 'snap out of it!' line so you can return to the story. Your welcome.

Anyways, Katie then replaced the blanket over James, and frowned irritably as he began to perspire again. If he had it on, he was too hot, off, too cold. What was she going to do with this? Perhaps she'd wake him up and ask him. No, that seemed rude...

But still, she had to know. So, she reached out a nervous hand and placed it gently on his shoulder, finally giving him a rough shake.

"Wh-?" He exclaimed, completely spazzing out, flipping over and getting twisted up in his sheets.

"James! Jeez, calm down!" Katie instructed, smiling.

"Oh... Hey, Katie." James said, laying back against his pillow, eyes wide, face shockingly pallid.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, already knowing the answer was 'no' she still felt she had to ask.

James shrugged and wiped the sweat from his face.

* * *

Logan sat bolt upright, pale and sweating.

"Logan, you okay, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked pleasantly, appearing in his doorway in an instant.

He passed a hand through his hair, trying to regain control of himself and asked curiously, "How long was I out?"

"Four hours." Mrs. Knight said after a second of thinking.

Logan shifted uncomfortably. Four hours? Why was it he could never admit to his own physical vulnerabilites? Why was it he could never just speak up and ask for help? Why was it that the room was... suddenly... spinning?

"Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked suddenly as he fainted again, "Awwh, Dammnit."


	6. Tylenol

__

* Sorry for the delay, I'll add two chapters this time to make up for it! READ AND REVIEW! Sorry for the short chapter!

* * *

Mrs. Knight sat at the kitchen table, a medical book propped open in front of her.

_Okay, here it is, influenza... Treatment... Drink plenty of fluids, tylenol, no aspirin, rest... Of course all of them would get it at the same time. Well, I suppose that's a good thing in a way, better then them each getting it one after the other..._

Katie came wandering into the kitchen, stopping in front of her mother she saluted her and said, "Orders, m'am?"

Mrs. Knight glared and then said with a smirk, "Water and tylenol for Kendall and James if you could?"

Katie sighed and went into the cabinet to retrieve the pills and then grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge and directed herself towards Kendall.

* * *

She walked in, figuring knocking would be pointless considering his door was already open, and said,

"Big brother, your tylenol and water as per mom's request."

He smirked, sitting up and rubbing his red eyes. His voice low, raspy voice managed to reply,

"Well don't I feel important, hand-delivered tylenol."

Katie carefully handed him the pill and then threw the water bottle at his head just for her own personal amusement, laughing as he batted at it with slowed reflexes, failing miserably at attempting to keep it from hitting him.

"Alright, well I gotta go wait on James now." Katie told her brother turning around, but she wheeled back around when she heard him snicker, "What?"

Kendall smiled at his sister, "Going to go see your _crush_?"

Katie intentionally flicked on the light, causing Kendall to bury his face into his pillow in pain as the light reached his feverish eyes.

"I do _not_ have a crush on him!" Katie snapped, leaving.

* * *

Kendall got up, stumbled across the room, almost falling, he managed to catch himself by gripping his desk, he shut off the light and hurried with wobbling legs to his bed. He collapsed on it, took the pill downing the water bottle in one gulp, his head sunk into his pillow and consciousness left him.

* * *

"James?" Katie said, entering his room.


	7. Spiking

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Katie gave a start as she awoke. She'd fallen asleep in her seat by the door of James' room while they were watching National Treasure. It had ended, now playing the continuous adventurous tune on the DVD menu. She stretched and seeing James asleep, turned off the TV. She turned to leave and-

"No..."

She turned back around when the weak voice she could only barely recognize as James' called her back. She looked at him. His eyes weren't open, and she wondered if maybe he was just dreaming. She tried to leave again but-

"No...Don't... No..."

Katie turned and said nervously, "James?"

"They're coming, they're coming... No, no, no... they got him... Gotta go back..."

"James? Wake up, you're dreaming, idiot." Though she teased him, inside she was deeply concerned by the fear in his voice.

"No... We gotta go back for him... We can't leave him..."

"James! Wake up!"

"NO! Guys run!"

"JAMES!" Katie shook him roughly and he quite literally spazzed out, sitting up and looking around wildly.

"Katie... Scariest dream EVER..."

Katie sighed irritably, "About what? The Cuda company got shut down? Your lucky comb got snapped?"

James took a deep breath and replied, ignoring her sassy comment, "No... These-These guys were trying to kill me, and Kendall, and Carlos and Logan... And they got Logan but I couldn't get to him, there were too many..."

Katie shifted uncomfortably, "Well, it was just a dream, James, calm down..."

"No, no... no..."

He was sweating heavily, and the flush in his cheeks had deepened in red color. He looked completely disoriented, and his increase in fever was almost definite. This was confirmed when he began talking like a drunk, though he hadn't had a drop of alcohol since... Not important now, anyways...

"Are you okay, James?" Katie, the twelve year old girl asked the sixteen year old James.

I point this out, because it seemed strange that Katie was always the responsible one when it came to herself and four, sixteen year old boys. But that's just how she was. Mature, most of the time. Unlike her brother and his friends.

"Don't leave me... Too scary... Don't leave..." He mumbled dazedly, fighting the overpowering desire to lose consciousness as the feeling began to creep back.

Katie bit her lip, moved her chair closer to his bed as he slowly slipped out of consciousness she rubbed his hand with her thumb, and felt her heart flutter as her crush's vulnerability got the better of him and he fainted.

* * *

For those who have been wondering what Carlos has been up to all this time, mostly sleeping. Having nightmares as his forehead burned with fever he tossed and turned restlessly in his sweat-drenched sheets finally becoming entangled in them he fell out of bed, wrapped like a cucoon he's still stuck there... And fell asleep on the ground like that.

Anyways, moving on...

* * *

"Mom, James' fever went up." Katie informed her mother as she entered the kitchen.

"Aw, shit. I thought he'd been improving. Okay, he can probably take another tylenol now... Actually if his fever's gotten worse they all probably did... You go give these to James and Kendall I'll get Logan and Carlos." Mrs. Knight said, handing Katie two pills.

Sighing, Katie hurried down the hall, first to James she woke him up and he took the pill, soon after falling back asleep. She then crossed the hallway to Kendall's room.

She shook his shoulder gruffly and he woke up, sitting up his eyes wide, and she noticed his blonde hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat. Gross. She deposited the pill in is hand and he took it mumbling something she couldn't quite make out. And then... fell asleep again. Her older brother was trembling now, so Katie pulled his blanket tighter onto him. Then he began sweating.

"Dammnit, not this again!" Katie cursed recalling the same incidence happening with James.

This time she was prepared and removed his blanket but wrapped him tightly in his sheets and he slept on.

Things had to get better soon. Because Katie was pretty sure she'd start punching people if they didn't.


	8. Improvement

_* So sorry for the wait! I'll have another chapter up before Friday! _

* * *

It was about seven in the evening when Kendall woke, heart pounding and realized something. It was instinctual, it wasn't just a coincidence that he'd woken at this particular time. He didn't even realize he was doing it when he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and sent three people the same text, as he always did. It was to James, Logan, and Carlos. It said:

_Get to the couch ASAP. Minnesota's playing tonight._

Sick or not these for Minnesota boys were _not_ missing hockey. Three simultaneous jingles rang throughout the apartment and within five minutes the boys were all seated, coughing and sniffing, but without a care in the world in front of the TV.

"Are you kidding me? You're that sick and you're still stealing the TV to watch hockey? I was gonna watch White Collar!" Katie whined, irritated.

"Sorry baby sister, nothing's keeping us from hockey." Kendall croaked, turning his sweat drenched face back to the screen.

"Katie who are you talking t- Seriously?" Mrs. Knight said, entering the kitchen with a laundry basket, "We're gonna have to watch White Collar in my room Katie. Again."

She set down the basket on the counter and as she and Katie disappeared into the next room she called, "Don't over-exert yourselves!"

"You know we can't not do that when we're watching hockey!" Kendall called back.

Logan coughed and said thoughtfully, "Y'know, she's probably right we really shouldn't-"

"LOGAN!" Kendall, James, and Carlos had all yelled this. Well, tried to yell with weak but never the less assertive voices.

"Right..." Logan said, sitting back against the couch as the bright screen caused an aching pain in his head.

It's funny how a familiar, enjoyable activity can bring the life back into people. Not that they were dying, it was just the flu, but never the less the simple act of watching hockey seemed to bring the brightness back into their eyes and even relieve the pain from their sweat coated bodies.

"WATCH OUT HE'S GONNA GET IT! HE'S GONNA GET IT!"

"HOLY SHIT, HE MISSED!"

"C'MON!"

Katie rolled her eyes as she stole some of her mother's popcorn, watching the screen intently so not to miss a second of Matt Bomer's ridiculously attractive smile. But the reason behind her eye rolling was because of the screams of her brother and his best friends. Screams she knew very well. They were watching hockey, and that meant they were screaming about it. But they were getting better, and that's what mattered to her.


	9. Constant Need

_* And **here's** you're next chapter. Here before Friday, just as I promised._

* * *

_Logan wandered around in a dream... He was on the ice, playing goalie, but the wierd thing was that the ice was melting._

_"LOGAN! I'M DROWNING OVER HERE!"_

_Logan looked over and saw it was James calling to him, and he was indeed sinking through the rapidly melting ice._

_"Hang on, I'm coming!" He yelled in reply._

_"LOGAN! OVER HERE!" _

_Carlos._

_"Uh... Just... Hold on guys!" _

_"LOGAN!"_

_Kendall._

_"I'M TRYING TO GET ALL OF YOU!"_

_All three of them screamed, "LOGAN!"_

_And he dove forwards..._

"Arrghh!" Logan yelled as he rolled off the couch, becoming entangled in his blanket.

He pushed himself up off his face weakly and and touched his throbbing head gingerly. He then pulled his hand away in disgust as it became coated with sweat.

Logan groaned and staggered to his feet. He clutched onto the couch, took a step forward... and- _Oh hey, look, the floor again._

Katie was just entering the living room to turn off the blaring TV at about 10:30 when she saw Logan dazedly picking himself up off the floor. He took a step... And pitched forward.

"LOGAN!" Katie called, hoping perhaps this might stop him from hitting the floor.

It didn't.

She hurried over, and half lifted him off the floor. She was holding him at an awkward angle but she couldn't completely lift a dead weight sixteen year old boy. She hauled him slowly into his room and managed to drop him on his bed before sitting down, back against the wall panting.

_God he's heavy for such a small guy._

It was as Katie was just starting to catch her breath that she heard a quiet voice from across the hall, caling her name.

"_Katie!_"

She sighed and walked towards the source, discovering it to be Carlos who was in his bed, light on, looking terrified.

"What's up, Carlos?" She asked somewhat irritably.

"I thought I heard a monster so I called you in hear to either reassure me that monsters aren't real or to use you as bait so I can get away safely."

"...Thanks. Well, I'm going with option one, there are _no _monsters."

"...Okay. So uh... how's it going?"

"You're just making me hang around in case a monster _does_ show up, right?"

Carlos sneezed into his hand and then asked innocently,

"Wanna watch Dude Where's My Car?"

"...Sure."

Katie sat there watching the movie with Carlos until he fell into an uneasy sleep, but a sleep none the less, at which point Katie took the opportunity to escape to her own bed, hoping she wouldn't be needed again tonight.


End file.
